Packing a plurality of identical or different objects in a common container gives rise to a problem of preventing said objects from moving inside the container when the objects do not occupy all of the available space. To this end, it is presently common practice to fill the voids that remain inside packaging after objects have been inserted with filler material such as cellulose fiber, paper, various cellular products, etc. Each of these materials suffers from special drawbacks related to its specific nature, plus the common drawback of needing to be removed on unpacking. To avoid these drawbacks, proposals have been made to use two sheets of shrinkable synthetic material covering said objects, with first ends of the sheets being fixed inside the packaging and with overlapping free second ends being fixed to one another, after which the synthetic material is heated to cause the sheets to shrink onto said objects.
However, fixing said sheets in a simple manner (e.g. by means of glue) inside the packaging is often not strong enough to withstand the various stresses to which the packaging may be subjected during handling, and as a result the bonds between the sheets and the packaging break, thereby enabling the contents to escape from the packaging, or at the very least leaving the objects free to move about inside the packaging. Various contrivances have been used to reinforce the fixing of said sheets in order to avoid said risk. However, such contrivances are generally complicated, thereby increasing the cost of manufacturing the packaging.
An object of the present invention is to avoid these drawbacks by providing packaging in which the sheets of shrinkable synthetic material remain fixed regardless of the stresses to which the packaging may be subjected during handling, and this is done simply and without increasing the cost of the packaging.